1912
1912 es el décimo sexto episodio de la tercera temporada de y el sexagésimo episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 15 de marzo de 2012. Resumen EL MISTERIO DEL ASESINATO SE PROFUNDIZA - Los asesinatos de hoy en Mystic Falls recuerdan a Damon de una serie de crímenes similares un siglo antes. En flashbacks de 1912, Damon recuerda a una hermosa vampiro, Sage, que le mostró una nueva forma de existir. La Sheriff Forbes le advierte a Damon que no se involucre en su investigación, pero Damon está convencido de que va tras el sospechoso equivocado. Elena y Matt recurren a romper y entrar en su búsqueda de pruebas para demostrar que la Dr. Fell es la asesina. Por razones que sólo ella conoce, Rebekah se interesa en localizar uno de los lugares más antiguos de la ciudad. Finalmente, Elena llega a una nueva comprensión de la trayectoria que ha tomado su vida, y Damon hace una confesión emocional a Stefan. Trama Mystic Falls, 1912. El Sheriff Gerald Forbes expresa su preocupación por el hecho de que el Sr. Zachariah Salvatore llegue a su hogar en condiciones de seguridad, dado el reciente asesinato de otro concejal. El Sr. Salvatore rechaza sus preocupaciones y se dirige solo, y pronto es apuñalado en la espalda por un atacante desconocido. thumb En la actualidad, Carol Lockwood exige que el sheriff Liz Forbes le diga quién cometió los asesinatos del consejo. Corte a Alaric despertando en una celda con una herida en el hombro. Damon no puede creer que Liz lo esté arrestando por la opinión de Meredith. El Dr. Fell lo curó con sangre de vampiro y afirma que Alaric se acercó a ella con el cuchillo. También dijo que las heridas de Alaric de un ataque anterior podrían haberse autoinfligido. Alaric afirma que está siendo enmarcado, pero como Liz no tiene evidencia en contrario, lo está reteniendo. Elena y Matt van en una carrera donde Elena parece estar molesta. Matt menciona que ha hablado con Bonnie y que Abby ha decidido completar la transición y que Caroline la ayudará a adaptarse a su nueva vida como vampiro. Elena se siente responsable del vampirismo de Abby porque Damon la volvió para salvar la vida de Elena. Elena recibe una llamada de Liz y va al juzgado. Damon le dice a Elena que planea permanecer fuera de ella. "Yo soy malo, tú me odias, la tierra está de vuelta en su eje", dice. Ella le dice que si él sigue empujando a la gente, él va a terminar solo. thumb|left Mientras tanto, Damon quiere investigar el asesinato de Zachariah en 1912 y recuerda que no fue el primer asesinato de un miembro del consejo ese año. En el flashback de Damon a 1912, Stefan ha regresado para el hombre que él llama a su tío Zachariah. Marianna Lockwood se presenta a sí misma ya Samantha Gilbert y le informan que Zachariah no fue el primer asesinato. Samantha Gilbert dice que no es un buen momento para ser un fundador de la ciudad. Damon saluda a su hermano. Han pasado casi 50 años desde que él y Stefan se vieron por última vez. Zacarías es en realidad su medio hermano. Damon sigue enojado con Stefan por convertirlo y matar a su padre. En la actualidad. Damon está decidido a resolver un asesinato y quiere la ayuda de Stefan. En la parrilla, Rebekah está preocupado por el árbol de roble blanco, el único árbol conocido que cuando se maneja como una daga puede matar a un original. Rebekah le pregunta a Carol sobre los árboles del pueblo, como los Lockwood usaban para guardar esos registros. Damon y Stefan llegan a la parrilla y Damon observa a Rebeca. Carol le dice que en los viejos tiempos, el Salvatore es dueño de todos los molinos de registro, y tendría los registros. En el lock-up, Liz Forbes presenta el caso contra Alaric. Meredith Fell le dijo que Alaric vio su pelea con el ME, su ex. Le dijo que Bill amenazaba con denunciarla por curarle con sangre de vampiro. Alaric recuerda que hablaron por teléfono la noche que ella afirma, pero estaba borracho y no recuerda la conversación. Él no tiene coartada para cuando el ME fue asesinado. En la parrilla, Damon explica que Zachariah era el hijo bastardo de su padre, que golpeó a la criada. Rebekah pregunta por los molinos. Los asesinatos de entonces estaban sin resolver. Ellos se preguntan si era otro vampiro, pero no había ninguno circulando, excepto Sage. La memoria toma a Damon por el camino de la memoria sexual. 1912. Damon y Stefan se emborrachan y vagan en una pelea en un ring de boxeo. Una cabeza caliente y roja golpea a un hombre y le hace un guiño a Damon. thumb|Sage en 1912. En la actualidad, Rebeka le recuerda a Sage como basura. Elena se enfrenta a Meredith en el estacionamiento. Meredith le dice que Alaric fue arrestado cuatro veces antes de cumplir los 21 años. Isobel sacó dos órdenes de restricción contra él antes de casarse. Afirma que Alaric es un asesino. Rebekah intenta otra vez preguntar por los parientes Salvatore cortando árboles. La limpian. Matt ayuda a Elena a entrar en el lugar de Meredith. Elena revisa el armario y encuentra un c ompartimiento secreto, como un verdadero fundador. Hay cajas de archivos. Hay archivos de Brian Walters, Bill Forbes y Alaric. Damon no cree que una mujer sea capaz de asesinar a un hombre. Él piensa que Stefan está siendo una manta mojada. Recuerda el viejo estancamiento de Stefan, leyendo el diario de Stefan para demostrarlo. Damon recuerda que estaba enamorado de Katherine, que estaba en la tumba. Estaba miserable. 1912, Damon es visto alimentándose de una niña. Sage se acerca a él y ella critica su enfoque de la alimentación y le dice que debería disfrutar siendo un vampiro más. Ella lo lleva de nuevo a la tienda de boxeo. Señala a las mujeres abotonadas y le dice que en secreto quieren ser seducidas. Sage señala a Samantha. En la caja de Meredith Fell, Matt y Elena encuentran un viejo diario de Gilbert. El informe de un forense de un país contradice la hora de muerte de la Madre. Oyen pasos y se esconden en el armario. Meredith vuelve a casa. Esperan hasta que esté tranquilo y abran la puerta. Meredith está fuera. En la oficina del sheriff, Liz ya sabe que la hora de la muerte de Brian Walters estaba equivocada. Meredith le trajo una carta del forense hace varias horas y se disculpó por acusar a un hombre inocente. Alaric será liberado tan pronto como la carta del forense sea autenticada. Stefan camina por las calles. Damon trata de encontrar una manera de ayudar. Encuentra a una mujer en la calle y la obliga a morir. Stefan lo detiene. Damon la presenta a él, diciendo que no puede ir de un extremo a otro y tiene que aprender a no ser controlado por la sangre. Stefan la considera por un momento y luego muerde. thumb|left Damon lo detiene antes de que la drene, luego abre su propia muñeca para curarla. Matt y Elena cruzan la esquina y ven a Stefan con sangre en los dientes. Elena está horrorizada y se aleja. "Así que eso va a tomar un poco de tiempo", resume Damon. De vuelta en la casa de Elena, Matt no entiende su cosa con los Salvatores. Ella dice que se sentía segura con Stefan después de que sus padres murieron, que ella se da cuenta que suena loco. Sabía que nunca dejaría de quererla. Nunca moriría. Y Damon se le escapó. "Una vez que te enamores de alguien, no sé si puedes agitarlos", dice Matt. Matt le da el viejo diario de Gilbert que le sacó de Meredith. Liz no se dio cuenta de que lo tomó. "A veces vale la pena ser el único normal en una ciudad de vampiros, eres prácticamente invisible", dice Matt. Alaric vuelve a casa. Elena se apresura a abrazarlo. En casa, Stefan está de humor. Damon llega a casa y le dice a Stefan que está en el camino de la recuperación y será el rey de la moderación pronto. Stefan le dice a Damon que no necesita su ayuda. Damon le recuerda la última vez que dijo eso, en 1912. De regreso en el ringside, Damon trata de convencer a Stefan para alimentarse de los seres humanos. Sage le recordó lo bien que se siente. Él sugiere a Marianna. Cortó a Stefan chowing abajo en ella ferozmente y empujar a Damon a un lado cuando intenta detenerlo. Va demasiado lejos. Él accidentalmente se quita la cabeza. Stefan se escapa. En la actualidad, Damon le recuerda a finales de la década, Stefan era el Destripador de Monterrey. Damon no hizo nada para detenerlo. Stefan cree que no podría. Damon dijo que podía, simplemente no quería. Él quiere ahora. Le dice a Stefan que va a estar allí para ayudarlo de ahora en adelante. -Porque ahora mismo eres todo lo que tengo. Damon dice. Elena lee el viejo diario de Gilbert. Alaric le dice que no quiere que ella se mete en problemas por él. Ella sugiere que aceptan cuidarse el uno al otro. Pensó que era el diario de Jonathan Gilbert, pero resultó ser Samantha Gilbert, su nieta, que fue tan loca como él. Stefan tiene los viejos archivos de la familia. Obtuvieron una confesión en 1922, de Samantha Gilbert. La encerraron en un manicomio. Damon lo encuentra muy raro, porque está bastante seguro de que ya la había matado. Meredith golpea la puerta de Alaric. Ella le dice que forjó la nota del forense para limpiar su nombre para que no lo sospecharan. Ella le pide que entre. Elena lee el diario, en el que Samantha dice que está perdiendo el tiempo y no se siente como ella. Stefan piensa que Samantha podría ser un vampiro, todavía vivo, corriendo matando gente. Damon cree que sabrían si ella era un vampiro. Habría necesitado un anillo para resucitarla. thumb Johnathan Gilbert sólo hizo dos. Jeremy tiene uno, Alaric tiene el otro. Meredith sugiere que Alaric podría no saber que lo está haciendo. Ella le pregunta si él ha tenido apagones o tiempo perdido. "Estás loca", dice. -No, pero creo que podría ser -dice ella. "Llevas un anillo que te ayuda a engañar a la muerte. ¿Cuántas veces puedes morir antes de que te cambie?" Ella quiere ayudar. Ella le dice que sucedió hace 100 años. Elena baja las escaleras sosteniendo el diario. "Ric, creo que tiene razón", dice Elena. Flashback a Zachariah siendo apuñalado en la plaza - por Samantha Gilbert. Ella lleva el anillo. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert (solo créditos) *Kat Graham como Bonnie Bennett (solo créditos) *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes (solo créditos) *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood (solo créditos) *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman *Joseph Morgan como Niklaus Mikaelson (solo créditos) Reparto Recurrente *Claire Holt como Rebekah Mikaelson *Torrey DeVitto como Meredith Fell *Marguerite MacIntyre como Liz Forbes *Cassidy Freeman como Sage Co-Estrellas *Susan Walters como Carol Lockwood *Hannah Fierman como Marianna Lockwood *Lindsey R. Garrett como Samantha Gilbert *Lee Spencer como Gerald Forbes *Marcus Hester como Zachariah Salvatore *Sarah Wheeler como Mujer Trivia *Antagonista: Samantha Gilbert (pasado) *Este es el primer episodio del tercer capítulo de la tercera temporada, El capítulo de la línea de sangre. *Este es el único episodio que sólo tiene números en lugar de una palabra hecha de las letras del alfabeto en su título. *Este episodio se describe como tener una idea de los "Salvatore Boys". *Habría una historia de fondo entre Damon y Kol en este episodio, pero se borró del guión.Kol/Damon *Este es el primer episodio después del hiato de primavera. Se emitió el 15 de marzo de 2012. *Este es el primer episodio de flashback desde Lost Girls para presentar a Matt. *Este es el primer episodio en el personaje de Cassidy Freeman, Sage. **En los libros, Sage también es una vampiro, pero es masculino y en términos de edad, por lo menos 1500 años más viejo que el Klaus de la serie. *Se reveló que Rebekah también conocía a Sage cuando ella y su hermano mayor Finn se involucraron romanticamente en el siglo XII. *Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler y Klaus no aparecen en este episodio. *El cuervo reaparece en este episodio. Fue visto por última vez en You're Undead to Me. *El asesino en serie fue revelado en este episodio, tanto en el pasado como en el presente (Samantha Gilbert y Alaric Saltzman, respectivamente, y ambos debido a los efectos de sus anillos Gilbert). Localizaciones *Mystic Falls **Town Square **Mystic Falls Police Station **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls Cemetery (flashback) **Mystic Grill **Mystic Falls Hospital **Meredith's Apartment **Gilbert House Muertes *Zachariah Salvatore - apuñalado, asesinado por Samantha Gilbert (flashback) *Chica sin nombre - drenada de sangre, asesinada por Damon Salvatore (flashback) *Marianna Lockwood - decapitada, asesinada por Stefan Salvatore (flashback) Continuidad *Rebekah y Meredith fueron vistas por última vez en All My Children. *El cuervo fue visto por última vez en You're Undead to Me. *Elizabeth fue vista por última vez en Bringing Out The Dead. *Carol fue vista por última vez en Dangerous Liaisons. Presagiar: las evidencias de los lapsos de memoria de Alaric se explican en última instancia como debidas a morir mientras llevaba el anillo de Gilbert demasiadas veces. Referencias Culturales *" " son personajes ficticios del universo DC Comics. Para activar sus superpoderes tienen que tocarse unos a otros, y normalmente gritan "Wonder Twins Super-powers Activate. *" " es dejar de consumir una sustancia adictiva abruptamente, en lugar de una reducción gradual. Puede causar severos síntomas de retiros que son extremadamente desagradables y, en algunos casos, amenazan la vida. *"Jonesing" para tener un fuerte deseo o deseo de algo. *Sage está apostando 100 dólares en su pelea de boxeo. 100 dólares tenía el poder de compra de unos 1400 dólares hoy. Sin embargo como valor de trabajo estaría entre 14000 y 25000. ¡Ése es un centavo bonito a salario en una lucha! *"Esqueleto en el armario" una expresión que significa un secreto vergonzoso. *"Master Cleanse" es una dieta de desintoxicación extrema, que no consume nada más que jugo de limón con jarabe de arce durante varios días. *"Me hablan" no está disponible porque él está en una relación romántica - aunque su mujer está encerrada en una tumba (o eso piensa). Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo alrededor de 2,64 millones de espectadores en los Estados Unidos. Citas :Damon: (a Stefan) "Querido Diario, un ardilla me preguntó mi nombre hoy, le dije que era Joe, esa mentira me perseguirá para siempre." ---- :Damon: (a Stefan en flashback a 1912) "Ahora, si me disculpas, me gustaría vivir mi eterna existencia lo más lejos posible de ti". ---- :Damon: (a Stefan) "¿Qué quieres decir, hermano? ¿Quieres ir a emborracharte?" ---- :Stefan: (a Damon) "Ah, lo entiendo, lo entiendo, estás aburrido, tu mejor amigo está en la cárcel y no tienes nada mejor que hacer contigo mismo". ---- :Damon: (a Stefan sobre Rebekah) "Ooh, ella diablo, a las nueve." ---- :Damon: (a Stefan) "¿Sabes, dejar de comer sangre de pavo frío después de una borrachera de Ripper? Probablemente no sea el mejor enfoque." ---- :Damon: (a Rebekah) "Sabes, no tienes que disimular tus verdaderos motivos, Bonnie-Bex. Si quieres más sexo, solo pídele." ---- :Damon: (a Rebekah sobre Stefan) "Tendrás que disculpar a mi hermano pequeño, está pidiendo algo de O-positivo". ---- :Stefan: (a Damon): "¿Recuerdas a Sage?" :Damon: (sobre Sage) "Hablando de sexo genial." ---- :Sage: (en flashback a 1912) "¿Quién es el siguiente?, cien dólares a cualquier hombre que pueda vencerme". ---- :Rebekah: (a Damon y Stefan) "Conocí a Sage una vez". ---- :Meredith: (a Elena sobre Alaric) "¡Tú te has apiadado de un cazador de vampiros alcohólico y nunca has pensado en verlo más profundo!" ---- :Meredith: (a Elena) "Conoces a los vampiros, Elena. ¡No debería ser un shock saber que tu tutor es un asesino!" ---- :Matt: (a Elena) "Voy a añadir romper y entrar a la lista de favores de la vida que me debes." ---- :Elena: (a Matt sobre Meredith) "Esqueletos en el armario, como un verdadero Fundador". :Rebekah: (a Damon) "Eso es un poco sexista, una mujer podría fácilmente matar a un hombre, con la motivación adecuada". Multimedia Soundtrack Galería 3x16002.jpg 3x16003.jpg TVD316-Damon.jpg 3x16004.jpg 3x16005.jpg 3x16006.jpg 3x16007.jpg 3x16008.jpg 3x16009.jpg 3x16010 (1).jpg 3x16011.jpg 3x16012.jpg 3x16013.jpg 3x16014.jpg 3x16015.jpg 3x16016.jpg 3x16001.jpg Damon and Sage - 1912.jpg Tumblr lxwf2ftuRC1qk8szmo1 500.jpg tumblr_lxzjatAUCn1r7g5aio1_500.jpg tumblr_ly1g9zYaxn1r6tjopo1_500.png cla2.jpg cla.jpg sage boxing 1912 023.jpg sage 1912 042.jpg damon 1912 046.jpg damon 1912 064.jpg 1912 069.jpg sage 1912 078.jpg damon 1912 084.jpg Sage smiling 1912 095.jpg maybe samantha gilbert 1912 099.jpg|Samantha Gilbert damon talking to someone 1912 102.jpg 1912 108.jpg 1912 110.jpg|Samantha Gilbert y Damon damon 1912 114.jpg|Damon bebiendo la sangre de Samantha sage and damon 1912 117.jpg 1912 122.jpg damon 1912 123.jpg 1912 126.jpg Sage 1912 131.jpg Damon 1912 138.jpg Crow 1912 141.jpg Stefan in 1912 014.jpg Damon and Stefan's first meeting after 50 years.jpg damon and stefan 1912 086.jpg damon stefan 1912 287.jpg damon 1912 045.jpg damon 1912 102.jpg damon 1912 347.jpg stefan 1912 044.jpg stefan smiling 1912 308.jpg damon stefan 1912 186.jpg vampire-diaries-1_510.jpg sage3_510.jpg stefan 1912 0107.jpg Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 3 *Antagonistas de la Temporada 3 Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 3 Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries